


where laughter is, pain is just right around the corner

by bIueberrypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Quarantine tingz, lots of petty banters, lowkey frienemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIueberrypeach/pseuds/bIueberrypeach
Summary: jaehyun has been thinking about asking doyoung out for a long time until they issued a quarantine, he had to postpone everything
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 33
Kudos: 287





	where laughter is, pain is just right around the corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/gifts).



> hello 👁🕳👁  
> this is a mess of words and pure petty banter so i dont know if you'll enjoy it hehe but pls do enjoy 😂
> 
> special mention to my partner in crime rein, thank you for helping me once again ehehe and this one's for you ehe

"Don't you dare," jumping from his sprawled up form on their couch, Doyoung all but leaps his way to their apartment's kitchenette. 

"Make me, Kim." Jaehyun taunts, waving the last slice of pizza, using the dining table as his last form of defense against Doyoung. 

"That's mine, it's the last slice and you don't even like pineapples on pizza, you heathen!" Doyoung all but screams from the other end of the dining table, sending death glares at Jaehyun's direction. 

"It's day I don't fucking know of quarantine and this pizza slice is the last decent food we have because someone forgot to stock up on groceries and thought packs of ramen is enough," Jaehyun retorts back, if this were some cartoon, laser beams could be seen coming out of their eyes with how intense their glares are. 

"Well mister I'm busy and working on a project–which I may add was just you watching the highschool musical trilogy again and again–so I can't drive you to the grocery store, we're jobless and money is tight!"

Jaehyun huffs in annoyance, he doesn't want to admit that Doyoung is right–once again–so he opts to ignore Doyoung's existence and dramatically bites on the last slice of pizza. The pizza is still cold and the flavor of the pineapple erupts in his mouth, coating all his taste buds in numbing sweetness, making him wince and spit into the kitchen sink. 

"You call this food?" Jaehyun clears his throat and proceeds to throw away the abomination called pineapple on pizza inside the bin. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and scoffs, "serves you right, now go and take a bath, dumbo, you reek." 

Wiping his mouth clean, Jaehyun watches Doyoung go back to his sprawled up form on the couch, back to watching  _ RuPaul's Drag Race _ like world war 3 wasn't about to erupt in their household seconds ago. 

Jaehyun sighs, this is gonna be a long quarantine period.

  
  
  


—

  
  


"Move over," Jaehyun kicks the couch, the same couch where Doyoung's taking up all the space. 

Ever since the quarantine started, Doyoung has made the couch his territory. It's where he takes naps, he eats–Jaehyun winces at the thought of ants invading their couch, eating all the leftover food crumbs and how they will be a huge problem later on–and does anything he could possibly do on a couch, at this point it's probably his favorite place in their apartment, coming at a close second to his bed.

"Just sit on the floor," rolling his eyes, Doyoung stretches and grabs for the remote control, ignoring Jaehyun's presence but before his fingers could touch the device, Jaehyun grabs hold of his ankles and pulls him off the couch, making him land butt first on the wooden flooring. 

"What the fuck, Jae!" Doyoung shrieks and in less than a second another full blown wrestling match is on it's way. 

  
  


"It's so unfair, how could you use your jock strength on me." Doyoung grumbles as he picks up the discarded throw pillow. 

"Not my fault you have noodle arms, Doie." Jaehyun smugly replies, limbs all spread out on the couch. He was having the time of his life rejoicing over his victory against Doyoung. 

For starters, Jaehyun wins every physical fight they have while Doyoung rules the mind games. That's how they work, they fight over the littlest things and the next they're fighting again. It gets repetitive and childish but it's what they're used to doing. It's a wonder how they lasted this long as roommates. 

"Shut up gym rat," At this Doyoung throws the pillow at Jaehyun's face, he misses and this earns him a chuckle from Jaehyun. 

Doyoung huffs in his spot, watching the way Jaehyun's eyes form crescents and the way his nose crinkles whenever he's laughing at Doyoung's miseries. 

It's annoying yet Doyoung can't avert his eyes from the view. It's annoying yet Doyoung could spend all day watching Jaehyun's ridiculously handsome face. It's annoying, definitely annoying and god be damned Doyoung wants to kiss that annoying pair of lips smirking at him and at the same time poke those same pair of eyes that are bright with mischief. 

It's really annoying so Doyoung found his legs moving on it's own, walking towards the couch. He's only an inch away from Jaehyun's sprawled out form, hovering over him. 

Jaehyun raises one eyebrow, taunting him, questioning his next move.

Doyoung crossed his arms and without warning sat on Jaehyun's stomach. 

Jaehyun swears he could feel his ribs breaking, "just say you want cuddles bun, don't break my ribs," he wheezes out.

"Ribs? where's the rock hard abs you've been boasting about?" 

"You're sitting on it," Jaehyun replies, wiggles himself from under Doyoung, jostling him.

Doyoung, petulant as ever, ignores Jaehyun's antics and proceeds to find himself a comfortable position on the couch–on Jaehyun. 

Just as he was about to rest his back on the couch, he felt arms wrap around his midsection, tugging him down. 

"Jaehyun!" Doyoung shrieks, a round of laughter erupting from Jaehyun.

"This is more comfortable," Jaehyun murmurs, shifting to find a more comfortable position with Doyoung laying on top of him. 

Whenever Doyoung attempts to get out of Jaehyun's hold, his grip only tightens. Tugging him even close, his face at Jaehyun's sternum. Jaehyun's legs tangled with his, preventing him from breaking free.

In the end, Doyoung gives up on his attempts because it was too much work to struggle out of Jaehyun's tight hold, but he knows that isn't the main reason, Jaehyun was right, it really is comfortable. 

And if anyone notices the other's heart beating so loudly, they don't comment on it. Because that's just how it is, they could have petty fights and banter all day long but at the end of the day, they always find themselves gravitating towards each other. 

  
  


—

  
  


"Get them away from me!" 

Early in the morning and Doyoung's loud voice is already resonating in their apartment, followed by the sound of footsteps pattering around.

"They're cucumbers! They're harmless and good for your health!" 

"But they're a menace and it's texture is too complicated for it's very bland taste! It's annoying!" 

"Omg don't be too dramatic, just try a bite!" 

"Fuck off, Jung! Go back to making your disgusting health juice!" 

"This disgusting health juice will help me fight against corona, you dumb bitch." 

Doyoung is stopped from his tracks, hands on his hips, "what did you just call me?" 

"I said, what's for breakfast?" Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, uncertainty laced in his speech. 

"You know what," Doyoung dramatically strides to Jaehyun's direction, pausing half a ruler distance away. 

He lifts his right hand up, Jaehyun gulps.

Jaehyun feels Doyoung's annoyance as Doyoung emphasizes each word with a harder press of his index finger on his chest, "I will eat you for breakfast, you fucking loaf of bread."

"Ow, that low-key hurts," Jaehyun whines, a protective arm over his chest to block Doyoung's unrelenting finger. 

"It's what you deserve!" 

And just like that, a tickle match suddenly broke free. 

The slice of cucumber long discarded, Jaehyun's peals of laughter and Doyoung's ridiculous evil laughs resonating in their humble apartment. 

Where laughter is, pain is just right around the corner.

Doyoung doesn't know how it happened, it happened all too fast. One second he was chasing Jaehyun around the apartment, full of laughter, and the next Jaehyun was on the floor, groaning in pain. 

And of, fucking, course. 

It was that damned slice of cucumber's fault. 

"You dumbass, how did you not see that atrocity? And stupid, why did you just left that thing on the floor?" 

"What's next? Idiot? Imbecile? Dimwit? Lay it all on me baby," Jaehyun jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up! I told you cucumbers were a menace! They're evil and no good to mankind! Did you know someone I know from grade school almost died because he choked on a piece of cucumber?" 

Jaehyun watches Doyoung sitting cross legged on the couch beside him, his legs on Doyoung's lap—massaging the 'sprain' on his left leg. It was nothing serious but Doyoung is nothing but a worrywart, after hearing Jaehyun's groans of pain he immediately helped the younger, not before letting out a laugh (He couldn't help it, Jaehyun was stupid for slipping on a piece of cucumber), and made him sit down on the couch. 

"Worst case scenario, you could've died Jae! And if you broke your leg, we couldn't afford going to the hospital because they're too busy treating covid-19 patients! Immagine how pissed off would they be, treating someone so careless because they slipped on a fucking cucumber. That stupid cucumber! They're really a threat to mankind and it's existence must be eradicated!" 

Jaehyun watches and watches, Doyoung's rants droning in and out of his brain, too busy staring at the way Doyoung's brows furrow cutely. How is it cute? He doesn't know and doesn't understand but he does know that Doyoung's lips, moving so fast with how fast he's talking, looks so inviting up close. 

He stares, and stares. 

Unaware that his staring was already too blatant that Doyoung already stopped his rants and was already looking at him questioningly. 

"What are you doing?" 

Without warning, Jaehyun swoops in and lands a quick peck on Doyoung's lips. 

"What was that for?" Doyoung breathes out, very much taken aback at Jaehyun's actions. 

"Do you really hate cucumbers?" Jaehyun presses on, gaze not leaving Doyoung's lips. 

"Yes?" confused, Doyoung removes his hold on Jaehyun's right leg, opting to fiddle with Jaehyun's leg hairs. 

And once again, without warning, Jaehyun captures Doyoung's lips with his. This time around, the kiss was longer, languid and Doyoung could taste the cucumber juice Jaehyun drank earlier. 

"How bout now?" 

Doyoung doesn't know what to answer, the kiss rendered him speechless. But his body moves on his own–knows what he wants because suddenly he's on Jaehyun's lap, trading lazy kisses with Jaehyun's cucumber tasting mouth. 

  
  


"Woah," Jaehyun wheezes out, catching his breath from the make out session they just had, hands on Doyoung's thighs.

"Yeah, woah," Doyoung echoes, in the same state as Jaehyun, his fingers playing with the hairs on Jaehyun's nape. 

"If I had known this is how I'd get you to taste cucumber, then I could've done this long ago." 

At this, Doyoung pulls Jaehyun's hair, earning him a pout from the younger, "Tsk, you're annoying as ever." 

"You're brutal as ever!" Jaehyun cries out, pinching Doyoung's thighs. 

"What the fuck, Jae!" 

And with that, like always, another wrestling match erupted in the humble apartment they call home. 

Only this time, there were kisses traded in between. 

—

"Hold up, what's for breakfast?" Jaehyun halts his movements, his hands pining Doyoung down on the couch. 

"You," Doyoung says with a glint in his eyes, "I told you I was gonna eat you, you fucking loaf of bread." 

"That's sexy, but I'm hungry. Need to feed the baby."

"What baby?"

"Me, I'm your baby. You kissed me and now you need to be responsible and take my hand in marriage." 

Doyoung jolts, Jaehyun's grip on him loosening, eyes wide, "Did you just propose to me?" 

"If you interpret it that way," Jaehyun pauses for dramatic flair, kneels on the couch and hovers above Doyoung's sprawled out form, "I did make you taste cucumbers, that's already a feat no other guy can do." 

Doyoung could only scoff at the younger's ridiculousness, "You haven't even asked me out, slow down buddy," 

"Did you just buddy zone me? Me? Jung Jaehyun you were making out with just seconds ago?" 

"One more word from your mouth and I will break up with you," Doyoung grunts, pulling Jaehyun closer to him.

"So we're boyfriends?" 

Jaehyun doesn't get a verbal reply, but Doyoung hopes his lips landing squarely on Jaehyun's are enough to answer his question. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, a comment and a kudos would gladly be welcomed hehe


End file.
